Shupavu
Shupavu is a female skink that lives in the Outlands. She worked for Ushari. She serves as one of the tertiary antagonists alongside Reirei and Mzingo. Appearance Shupavu is a slender yet well-built skink. She is primarily red, with some light red markings on her back and at the tip of her limbs. Her underbelly is mahogany, and her claws are the same shade of red as her body. Above her eyes is a line of mahogany and just underneath is yellow, with a bit of mahogany lining it. Her eyes are pure black. She has a blue tongue. Personality Sneaky, stealthy, and skeptical, Shupavu can be somewhat demanding yet also amicable, she seems to have no fear or animosity towards Ushari despite the fact that cobras often eat lizards. For unknown reasons at this time, she despises being close to Pride Rock. Besides being sneaky, Shupavu is a coward. When it comes to creatures smaller than herself, Shupavu won't hesitate to take advantage of it, but When she is up against a large animal, she only chooses to attack with help from her larger allies. History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Shupavu watches the Lion Guard dealing with a bit of chaos before she and Njano slither away. When Ushari and Janja are trying to find out if it's possible to summon Scar, Ushari enlists the help of his friends, a group of skinks. Among them is Shupavu, who asks speaks with Ushari about his call. He explains that he needs one of them to follow Rafiki and Makini, to see where they go. Intrigued, Shupavu asks what's in it for them. Ushari replies that it might tip the Pride Lands in their favor, and she becomes intrigued. She sends out her stealthiest skink, Nyeusi. Once he has discovered where they have headed, Shupavu and Ushari are brought to the entrance to The Lair of the Lion Guard. Ushari thanks them for their assistance and Shupavu gladly leaves, disgusted at being so close to Pride Rock. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie She and Njano see that the Lion Guard has accidentally woken up Makuu's Float and leaves to tell Ushari and Scar. Then, Scar tells them to keep them informed of any changes to which they do when she later notifies their leader that a Mashindano will be occurring between Kiburi and Makuu. Swept Away When Beshte arrives in the Outlands alone, Shupavu and two of her group members watch him sing "Look on the Bright Side", whilst following him in secret. When he finds shelter, they approach him and Shupavu asks him what he's doing in the Outlands. When Beshte reacts warmly to their arrival, a female skink offers to help find more shade, prompting Beshte to quote his father on how you can make friends anywhere. Shupavu and her friends then lead Beshte away, with Njano disappearing elsewhere. They guide Beshte to shady areas, getting him closer to his destination. The hippo tells them how the Pride Lands are just beyond Rocky Plateau, whilst voicing his concerns that he won't make it across without getting burned. Njano arrives back and happily tells him that he's found a shortcut that will keep him in the shade. Shupavu is dubious, but the skink assures her that they can trust him. With Beshte commenting on how lucky he was to have found them, Shupavu replies that his thoughts are 'sweet' with a mild hint of sarcasm. The group starts to move into the cave. The skinks continue leading Beshte further, and Shupavu doubles check with Njano that he has a plan. After leading Beshte to a dead end, the hippo walks on ahead and calls to the skinks, believing to have taken a wrong turn. When Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu call to him from above, Beshte warns the skinks to leave, just as the hyenas push a large boulder down, blocking the exit. The skinks escape by slithering into the small openings, leaving Beshte with the hyenas, who continue dropping large rocks into the small alcove. The Little Guy Shupavu and Njano watch Hodari desperately try to join Makuu's Float. When he fails, Shupavu has an idea that she is certain Scar will love. When Hodari separates from Beshte, she and Njano approach the gecko, assuring him that they're not enemies. She goes on to tell him that Makuu doesn't hold the only crocodile float and that she knows someone who would love to have a bright, young gecko in his float, piquing Hodari's interest. She suggests that Njano go on ahead and tell Kiburi about the "special candidate". He does as instructed, and Shupavu leads Hodari to Kiburi's Float, where she watches him become a "member" of the float. The Scorpion's Sting Shupavu approaches the Lion Guard with the rest of Scar's army. She is defeated when Kion uses his Roar to blast her, her fellow skinks, Kenge, Ushari and Kiburi's float away, Undercover Kinyonga ]] Shupavu listens to Scar's latest plan to cause trouble for the Pride Lands, but she quickly notices Kinyonga's shadow against a wall. She alerts Scar of the intruder, then quickly summons her skinks to follow her. They chase Kinyonga around the Outlands, but the sneaky chameleon is able to outdo her and the other skinks until they finally corner her. But before they are able to capture her, the Lion Guard appears, having used camouflage themselves with foliage and earth. Not wishing to fight them without the strength of the entire army, she and the rest of the skinks retreat. The Hyena Resistance After finding out that Jasiri and her Clan are behind all of Scar's plans being ruined. Scar gets mad at Janja because he lied to him and he didn't finish the mission in "Rescue in the Outlands." Scar orders his army to go after The Hyena Resistance. The skins see Jasiri save Janja and thought that he was going to join the Resistance. Janja refuses and the skinks can't wait to tell Scar about what happened. The Underground Adventure Shupavu and Njano watch Kion, Bunga, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri at the hot mud pots edge of the Pridelands. They go to tell Scar and Scar asks for a vulture, so he can deliver Kion and his friends a gift of fire. Pride Landers Unite! Shupavu overhears that Kion has gathered Pride Landers to help attack the Outlanders. The Queen's Visit Shapavu tells Scar about the water agreement between the Pride Lands and the Back Lands. Scar asks Shapavu to get Reirei's Pack to get rid of Queen Dhahabu. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Shupavu tells Scar about Makini's Mpando Mpaya and he orders her to tell the hyenas, jackals, and crocs to ruin the celebration. Battle for the Pride Lands Shupavu tells Scar that Janja may want to join Jaairi's clan. Soon Scar orders Janja's clan to trap the Lion Guard in their lair. Shupavu brings them when they see Goigoi carrying firewood. He says it's part of Scar's plan but he doesn't know how to get to Pride Rock. Shupavu says it's over there and the hyenas go into the lair. Later Shupavu is seen when Scar tells Ushari that he tricked Janja into giving Kion false information on how to defeat him using the roar, and how he got his scar on his eye when he led his Guard. The next day Kion and his Guard lead the Pride Landers into a battle against Scar's army. Shupavu tells Scar that the Lion Guard is headed his way and Scar angrily orders Shupavu and her skinks to stop them. However, Scar reveals that he did this to trick the Lion Guard into thinking he doesn't want them to get to the volcano and that he knows full well the skinks are no match for the Lion Guard. However, not only are the skinks are easily defeated by the Lion Guard, but Kion can defeat Scar as well. It is unknown what happened to her and the other skinks after Scar's defeat, although it is likely they either left the Outlands, or lived under the rule of Jasiri. Trivia *Shupavu's voice actress also voices Laini, Kiazi, Astuto and Kinyonga. *Shupavu has returned for only the first epsiode in Season 3. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lizards Category:Skinks Category:Pride Landers Category:Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Leaders Category:Outlanders Category:Adults